


My Shining Light

by BlazingOrder



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingOrder/pseuds/BlazingOrder
Summary: A Poem that summarizes Mikan's feelings for Hajime
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	My Shining Light

**My Shining Light**

_Every day I'm surrounded by dimness._

_I look down and I can see myself sinking into a black tar._

_I struggle, I beg, I plead._

_I want out please!..._

_..._

_I keep sinking and sinking, I swear I'm on my last breath and am about to drown and be fully consumed._

_..._

_Something is shining and I can feel my body being pulled up._

_The black tar begins diminishing and I come face to face with a light._

_The light illuminates my surroundings, I can sense a warmth from the light._

_I come closer and embrace the light, the warmth filling my body with a feeling of happiness._

_I never let go of the light and in return the light embrace me back._

_Right then and there I have found my light._


End file.
